


Road Trip

by imakemyownblog



Series: Picture Me Prompt Series [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Mentions of Haytham being a cockblocker, My first attempt at anything remotely NSFW, Part of my new series!, slightly nsfw?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imakemyownblog/pseuds/imakemyownblog
Summary: Granted a week off work, Shay decides to take you on a spontaneous road trip out in the countryside. At first, you're delighted that you'll get to spend some time with him, but you didn't realize his boss would be such a problem. What will you do to keep Shay's attention?





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunnyyumyum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyyumyum/gifts).



> Welcome all to the first segment of my brand new modern AU picture prompt series, Picture Me Prompt Series. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> (Originally posted to my tumblr @imakemyownblog)

The car jostled slightly as it drove over the grey dirt tracks, successfully rousing you from your sleep. You reached up to stifle a yawn with the back of your hand, and a quick glance to the side showed that Shay was still focusing on the road as he had been just before you fell asleep, both of his hands wrapped around the steering wheel and a calm expression on his face. 

The only difference now was the scenic view of the countryside passing by in the windows; endless rows of green, brown and yellow were stretched out below a sea of blue sky that was dotted with light, wispy clouds. Unfortunately, it was a beautiful sight you rarely got to witness—unless you found it online somewhere, of course. But it was definitely a complete one-eighty from the bustling, traffic-jammed cities you were so used to. 

Shay would constantly rave about how he dreams of taking you away on a spontaneous adventure; just you, him and a car, surrounded by nature with no real destination to head towards. The only problem was that he never has the time for such things, no thanks to his time demanding job. It was about time the two of you got around to fulfilling that little dream of his, and, courtesy of uncanny Haytham’s generosity, you now had a  _ whole week _ to do just that. 

_ Thank god _ . Shay was damned near talking your ear off about it the other week, all wide smiles and holding you close on the couch as you tried to focus on a movie. Worried that you were missing out on all the important parts, you shut him up by whispering some enticing promises in his ear about what you could do with him later that night.  _ After _ the movie. 

Let’s just say you finished the movie very peacefully after that.

Reaching over, you took one of his hands and cradled it in your lap to let him know that you were awake. He regarded you with a soft smile gracing his lips. “Mornin’, love. How’d you sleep?”

“G’morning, you,” you greeted with a sleepy smile, running the tip of your thumb across his palm. “Well, I would’ve loved to lay the seat back,” you began, mentally cursing the car for being a two-seater  coupé . “But, other than that, it was alright. How long was I out for?”

“Mm, about four hours? Perhaps a bit longer?” He guessed, and upon seeing the scolding look in your eyes, he quickly added. “Don’t worry your pretty little head over it. I stopped on the side of the road to take a break— _ twice _ , actually.”

“ _ Still. _ You should’ve woken me up so you could get some rest,” you chided, a knot forming between your brows. “We’re supposed to be taking this thing in turns, remember?”

He inclined his head towards you with nothing short of that shit-eating grin he was known for. “How could I possibly wake you up when you looked so damn adorable?” You pinched the skin on the back of his hand and he recoiled. “ _ Ah _ —alright, there’s not long to go anyway!”

You rolled your eyes at him, partially relieved by the news. “Just pull over, would you? I’ll take it from here.”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Slowing down to a stop, he parked the car on the side of the road and got out, taking the opportunity to stretch out the kinks in his back. You couldn’t stop yourself from chuckling at the loud, exaggerated noises he was making as he did so, and when you got out, you fixed him with a half-hearted  _ ‘I told you so’ _ face.

Roaming around to his side, you wrapped your arms around his midsection and laughed. “You’re such a goof, Shay.”

“That’s why you love me, isn’t it?” He replied with a breathy chuckle, running his hands through your hair. He planted a quick kiss on your forehead and moved around to the passenger side. “Come on, then. The ranch should be just ahead!”

Nodding, you took one last look at the magnificent sight surrounding you. At first, you were sort of sad that you had to leave so quickly, but then you remembered you had a full week to explore this side of the world—with Shay by your side, no less—and your spirits immediately perked up again.

The two of you were back on track for not even two minutes when Shay’s phone started to ring, the repetitive vibrations echoing across the dashboard where it sat. It scared the crap out of you with how noisy it was and the car jerked a little. Shay, however, was completely unaffected by it, like it was the most normal thing in the world, and made a grab for the device. One glimpse at the caller ID and his character immediately switched from joking to work mode in less than a second.

You immediately knew who it was: Haytham _. _

“Sir?” Shay answered, offering you an apologetic look.

Your grip tightened on the wheel and you tried your hardest to ignore the annoyance that threatening to bubble to the surface.  _ Really?! Again? What could he possibly want now? _

Now, Shay’s boss might have been particularly benevolent in offering him some time off, but you didn’t realize that meant he would be on call for constant updates about the case he wasn’t there for. Doesn't that  _ defeat _ the purpose of having time off? Why offer him a short vacation when he has to receive calls anyway? What was so important that he couldn’t be briefed about it upon his return?

It completely baffled you and you had half a mind to snatch the phone away and toss it out the window out of spite, but you wouldn’t dare do that to Shay. It wasn’t his fault after all, and fighting with him about it would only cause a lot of unnecessary stress that the two of you really didn’t need in your lives right now. He rarely got to do things like this anymore so you ought to enjoy it while you can. Even if you _really_ wanted to strangle _that good for nothing_ — 

“Alright then. The connection isn’t great out here but I might be able to log on once we settle in at the ranch this evening.”

_ That fucker. _

The temptation to act out your earlier fantasies of tossing phones outside of cars was rising, and you sought to distract yourself by placing a hand on Shay’s knee and squeezing it. Hard. The action successfully pulled his attention away from the landscape outside and he went to look at you, his brows furrowed in question.

You ignored the look and tried to concentrate on your driving, though your thoughts were completely on the man sitting right beside you. His leg was tensing up under your fingers as you released the tight hold on his knee and slid your hand upwards in the slightest movement—a completely innocent move on your part. You dwelled on his reaction for a moment and, suddenly, you were struck with an idea. 

A somewhat _ cruel _ idea, but an idea nonetheless. 

Without taking your eyes off the road, you began to rub gentle circular motions into his leg, your hand getting marginally higher and higher every time. If he realized what you were doing, he didn’t say anything; just continued talking with his boss over the phone. 

“Ah yeah, I think I met the man at a meeting earlier this year,” Shay continued, his gaze trailing back to the view outside. “Will he be available for the job?”

Meanwhile, you’ve managed to get your hand up to his upper thigh. You paused, keeping it still for a moment to see if he would do anything. No reaction. This time, you squeezed it lightly, digging your nails into the fabric of his pants. Still no reaction.

No _ obvious _ reaction, at least. 

You knew him well enough to know that he was well on his way to becoming turned on. He remained painfully still as you traced the tips of your fingers even further, deliberately missing the spot you so badly wanted to touch, and instead drawing light circles over his stomach. 

It surprised you that he was even letting you get this far with your evil scheme. You’d expected him to stop you once your hand reached mid thigh  _ at least _ , but he didn’t even flinch once. A  _ real _ surprise considering he was still on the phone to his boss…

“No need, sir. Tell him I’m perfectly capable of handling it.”

It took you a second to realize his dark eyes were back on you now, searching your face for ill intentions. Oh, he’d  _ definitely _ caught onto your little game. You bit your lip and grabbed a hold of his free hand, keeping your eyes in front of you as you did so. Tugging the limb towards you, you placed it in between both your legs and closed them together, making sure to let out a quiet moan as you finally made eye contact with the man. And his expression was priceless.

_ God, you loved teasing this man. _

“Uh, y-yes.” He stammered, his attention completely drawn to the hand that was now wedged between your thighs. “I’ll have it done tonight…  _ maybe. _ ”

You bit the inside of your cheek in an attempt to hold in your laughter. The ranch was in the distance now, you could see it. You slowed down a little, getting ready to turn into the car park.

“What? No, I meant I’ll definitely get it done tonight!” He corrected himself, fussing over his mistake. Haytham clearly didn’t like that last reply. “It might be a little late though…”

Finally, as a last attempt of torture, you reached over to rub the heel of your palm directly onto his crotch. You couldn’t hold back the laughter that escaped your lips as he jerked forward, surprised. 

“S-sir, I have to go. Hm, yeah, bad reception! I’ll text you later!” Hanging up quickly, and without letting his boss reply, he haphazardly tossed his phone onto the floor. “Drive around the side.”

Still giggling, you followed his request, slowly bringing the car around to the side of the large building until you were sure there were no doors or windows where anyone could catch what was about to happen. You parked the car and turned to him, an innocent expression on your face.

“Why, shouldn’t we be heading inside—?”

You were unable to finish your sentence as he all but tugged your upper half towards him and smashed your lips together in a hungry kiss. Going along with it, you tilted your head and grabbed at his hair, tugging when you felt his tongue nudging at your bottom lip. Denying him the access, you pulled away with a smirk and he groaned in exasperation, looking about ready to rip your clothes off for you. 

Already thinking ahead, you climbed over to his side—with some trouble since the car wasn’t exactly spacious—and straddled his hips. His hands instantly moved around to cup your behind, giving it a hard squeeze. You moaned, trying to grind your hips down onto his, but it was hard with this position. The top of your head was already pushed up against the roof and so you leaned into him, nestling your face into his neck.

He seemed to find the position awkward too, being unable to lie back, and he cursed under his breath, his voice deepened with arousal. “Goddamn it, this fucking car…”

“Maybe you should call your  _ favourite _ boss back and ask him to change it for you,” you teased, nipping at the patch of skin just below his ear—his sweet spot. 

He shuddered against you and delivered a firm smack to your side. “ _ Don’t. _ ” He warned, though you could very much hear the amusement laced in his tone. He reached up and opened the door, gently guiding you out. 

Confused, you climbed off of him and waited for him to get out as well. He did so quickly, shutting the door behind him with more force than necessary and placing the keys on top of the car. 

“What are you—” You began, but were once again cut off when he backed your body against the side of the car with his own.

“We might not be able to do it  _ in _ the car,” he growled, a mischeivous smirk on his lips as he ground his hips into yours, “—but who says we can’t do it  _ against _ the car?” 

_ Oh.  _

  
“You’re gonna pay for that, lass.”


End file.
